


Rockabye

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Little Jack won’t stop crying. The Wolffs are at their wits end.





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Little fic for Historygeek to cheer her up. I got the idea from Eastenders tonight XD

Kids are a blessing, they said.

Kids are treasures, they said.

Clearly whoever said this didn’t have a baby who wouldn’t stop screaming.

Toto had lost count of the days and hours as little Jack screamed and wailed. No amount of rocking or lullabies were helping the little one to settle and both Susie and Toto were at their wits end.

It was Sunday afternoon and Jack had been on and off crying all day. He had been fed, changed, given milk. Nothing would work.

“Oh please make it stop.” Toto groans softly, banging his head on the table.

“I’m trying!” Susie hisses as she rocks her son desperately.

Suddenly Toto’s older son, Ben, began playing loud music from upstairs. The rapping beats of Stormzy filling the room.

“And it just gets worse.” Toto sighs as he goes to yell up to Ben to turn the music down.

The teenage boy does so, but as he does Jack’s crying gets infinitely louder and Susie gasps softly. “I don’t believe it.....”

“What?” Toto asks, wincing at the loud cries.

“Ben? Ben!” Susie calls upstairs.

“What?” Ben yells down, poking his head out of his room to look at them.

“Put the music back on!” Susie grins at him.

“You guys just told me to turn it off?”  
He says confused.

“Just trust me, turn it up. Full volume.” Susie smiles excitedly.

Ben grins and disappears back into his room and soon the sounds of Too Big For Your Boots fill the house.

And just like that, Jack’s crying stops.

Toto looks at his infant son dumbfounded and Susie grins at him.

“So all we needed to do was play that godawful Stormzy music?” Toto asks in surprise.

Susie laughs softly and nods, glancing at Jack who was starting to fall asleep, calmed by the music.

And just like that, peace rained down on the Wolff house, with the exception of Stormzy blasting from Ben’s room, which of course annoyed the Raikkonens next door, but Toto couldn’t care less. His son was asleep and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed. :D


End file.
